An Error In The Enchantment
by Half In Love With
Summary: Post season 3A. Emma returns to Storybrooke with Hook without getting her memories back. What she doesn't expect when arriving there is to see her ex-fiance Regina Mills, who left her and Henry ten years ago. Swan Queen.


**Author's notes**

Spoilers: Takes up immediately after Season 3A (so up until that point)

Disclamer: Ouat belongs to A&E, just borrowed them to make it more interesting blah blah... It's 4AM and I'm too tired to write.

Rating: T, may change later 'cause my mind tends to go to the gutter...

Thanks to my lovely beta Onepromise (is that her name in FFnet too? hopefully). Without her this fic would just be a clusterfuck of random words and sentences put together. Also thanks to the other people at swenchat (you know who you are) for actually encouraging me to write this thing.

* * *

"You know sooner or later you have to tell me exactly what we are doing driving to this 'Storybrooke - place' and what you mean when you say 'my family needs me'." Emma started to get more and more frustrated at the guy who insisted that she had to come with him.

_"Your family is in danger."_

Those were the words that got her interested. She saw that the guy dressed in leather was being sincere. Of course, the first time she shut the door on his face. But what else could she have done? The guy tried to kiss her for god's sake! That is not ok behavior for complete strangers.

"Like I told you before Love, I'm not the best person to explain the situation. You'll know more when we get there." Killian said while looking at Emma with those sad and creepy puppy dog eyes.

"Do _not_ call me 'Love'!" Emma almost shouted. "Just be grateful I let you sit in the front seat and believe me the only reason that is happening is because I have no idea where this place is. Also, because Henry is sleeping in the back seat." Emma glanced behind really quickly to make sure Henry still was sleeping.

Emma had decided that it would be best that they would drive to Maine in during the night time so Henry could sleep. It was a long drive after all. Surely the kid would have a lot of questions about where they were going and who that man was. Emma didn't really know any more than Henry. All she knew was that his name was Killian, he wore a lot of leather and eyeliner, and only had one hand.

They drove in somewhat uncomfortable silence for a while. Emma tried to come up with safe conversation topics there were none. All she could think about was meeting her supposed family and sleeping because after the day she had had, she was tired.

"So how do you fit into this family of mine?" Emma tried to question. Surely Killian was not her husband or boyfriend. Amnesia or not, nothing would get her to like this guy. Sure, some dark eyeliner could look hot, but Emma preferred that person with boobs. Oh yes.

Killian closed his eyes for a second in frustration. "As I said before, Lo… Emma, someone will explain everything when we get there".

They continued to drive in silence.

"Take the next exit," Hook suddenly said.

Emma turned to him with wide eyes. "Are you crazy? That road goes seriously into the middle of nowhere!" Emma would know, she's taken this road at least a hundred times trying to find some answers. The only thing this road leads to is an old diner. For miles after that there's just the forest. And the deserted road where she was found as a baby.

"You just have to trust me." Killian said and tried to offer a kind smile.

Emma stared into his eyes for two seconds and her lie detector didn't go off. It wasn't 100% effective but this time she actually believed the stranger clad in leather.

So Emma switched the blinker to the right and took the next exit towards the dark road.

* * *

"See I told you this road doesn't lead anywhere!" Emma exclaimed. They had passed the diner where she was brought to as a baby half an hour ago and soon the road would just end. She knew it would. "What is this really about?" She was getting really angry.

"Just…" Killian tried to speak.

"Oh my god!" Emma stopped the car abruptly.

"You remember?" Killian said hopefully.

"This is Walsh isn't it? You are working with him!" She looked quite horrified. "Yes, he was sending all those threats from jail, but I didn't think he actually would have the balls to do anything!"

"What? I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? Don't play stupid with me," Emma was tired of playing this game. "Walsh! Brown hair, tiny eyes, kinda looks like a monkey… I caught him a month ago in New York after skipping bail. Now he's in jail for tax fraud."

Emma looked at Killian with raised eyebrows. How could she be so stupid to trust this person? Some people were just good liars and apparently this guy was one of them.

"Uh…" Killian tried to find some words.

"So what's the plan? Throw me out and steal the car? I promise this old bug isn't worth that much." Emma turned her head, looking into the dark road, continuing to ramble. "Sure, I do understand the need to get revenge on _me_, but did you have to bring the kid into this? That is really low, even for scum like him. And apparently for you too."

"I'm not working for this..." Hook tired to remember his name. "…Monkey-man. I have no idea what you are talking about. I am speaking the truth."

She looked at him, conflicted about whether or not to trust him.

"I know I might not seem like a man you should trust but at the moment I just need you to believe me."

Emma contemplated for a minute. She could throw this guy out, leave him at the side of the road, and be back in New York in the morning. There was just that "what if" feeling. What if she really would meet her family? If Hook was lying Emma could easily take him down. After all, the guy only had one hand.

She took a deep breath and looked at the dark road. Slowly she set the car back in motion without turning around.

"Only a few more miles, Swan." He informed her.

"Just shut up." Emma said and continued to drive.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Emma saw something at the side of the road. It was a sign. 'Welcome to Storybrooke' it said.

"What the…?" She had driven at this road at least a hundred times looking for answers and never had she seen that sign. She knew the road ended in the forest with a path leading up to the hills. It supposedly was a very popular hiking and camping place.

"Welcome to Storybrooke, Love." Hook smiled at Emma. She rolled her eyes at that and once again let out a breath in frustration because does the idiot think she can't read?

"What did I say before?!" Emma spoke with an annoyed voice. "Do not call me 'Love', and shut up!"

"But I was speaking the truth! Surely you believe me now." He tried to calm Emma down.

"Yes. But that doesn't make you any less annoying. Now keep your mouth shut until I need more specific directions".

Emma didn't really need any directions because the road they were driving on lead straight into the centre of the town, which was really small. With a quick examination of the place she saw a few stores, a bar, a diner, and a clock tower. She parked her yellow bug at the side of the road and checked that there weren't any no-parking signs. As if this town would have any. The town was really that small.

Emma looked up at the clock tower. "What? 8:15? That can't be right." They had been driving for a long time and Emma had lost the track of time but it couldn't be morning yet.

"Yeah… It's been stuck like that forever. Part of the cur…" Hook almost said 'curse' but they had agreed with Regina that she would be the one to explain everything in more detail. Hook was allowed to mention Emma's family because Regina knew that would get Emma interested. "…Nevermind. It's not that important. So ready to…"

"To go to sleep? Yes. Can you point me out to the nearest hotel… or whatever?" She tried to look around for a sign that would point her to the right direction.

"What sleep? Don't you want to meet your family and actually find out what actually is going on?" Hook questioned.

"Yes I do because I did not just drive all this way to see the beautiful landscape of Maine." She tried to sound obvious. "But at the moment I have a sleeping 12-year-old in the backseat of my bug and to be honest I also need some sleep. Also a shower would be nice because I smell like a person who's been sitting in a car for six hours. You could use one too by the way." Emma wrinkled her nose at the smell of leather mixed with sweat, most likely coming from Hook.

"Of course," He nodded once. "There's a lovely Bed and Breakfast around the corner."

"Well thank you, Killian. I will see you later. Bye!" Emma tried to pick up Henry from the back seat without waking him up but she was having trouble because of his height.

"Uh… Killian!" Emma shouted. "Would you mind giving me a hand?" Emma's eyes widened for a second, horrified that she might have insulted the one handed man. Not that she really cared but at the moment she could use the help. "Uhm… I mean… Sorry. I just have trouble picking him up and…"

"No problem." He interrupted her before she managed to embarrass herself even more while giving her a smile he tried to pass off as charming. Hook picked Henry up effortlessly and headed towards the Bed and Breakfast.

* * *

Killian was right. The bed and breakfast was just around the corner. For a minute Emma panicked that the B&B wouldn't be open because it was closer to 3AM after all. She let out a breath in relief when she saw a light in one of the windows downstairs. She just hoped it wasn't left on accidentally.

Emma did admit to herself that it was really weird that a B&B was open this late but she didn't care to question it now. She just wanted to get some sleep before starting to deal with whatever the hell all of this was. Emma turned slowly at the doorknob and let another wave of relief wash over her. The door was open, which meant she was able to go to sleep really soon.

Emma stepped into a small entry area followed by Hook. She heard someone walking down the stairs and soon a tall, beautiful brunette stood in front of them looking quite surprised. Apparently this place didn't get visitors very often. The brunette was about to say something, but changed her mind at the last second.

What Emma didn't know was that Hook had quickly shaken his head behind Emma and silently tried to say _"She doesn't remember"._

The brunette shook her head, most likely to clear her head. "Hi! I'm Ruby!" She offered with a smile. "How can I help you?"

"I'd like a room, please. For me and the kid. The name is Emma Swan."

"Of course. And how long will you be staying?" Ruby asked while grabbing one of the keys hanging on the wall.

Emma turned towards Killian, silently asking if he'd know the answer, but got none.

"Well… Let's just book the room for a week now, and we'll get back to it later, okay?" Ruby offered and handed the key to Emma. "The room is just up the stairs and to the left."

"Thank you Ruby." Emma said and they headed towards the stairs. There weren't many rooms and soon enough Killian had laid Henry down on the bed.

_"Thank god he didn't wake up." _Emma thought to herself.

She said her goodbyes to Killian, took a quick shower, and went to sleep. After the day Emma had had, she pretty much passed out immediately right next to Henry.

* * *

Emma woke up to loud banging. Someone was banging on her door. She lifted her head to look at the clock tower, which you could see from the window. 8:15. _"Oh right! It didn't work!" _She turned her head to check her phone. 7:26 AM. REALLY? Emma had specifically said to Killian that she needed some sleep. Three hours did not count as sleep. That was barely a nap.

She heard three bangs again. Who is even up at this time of the day? Wasn't it Sunday?

"Mom? What's that noise?" Great now Henry had woken up too. She really needed to have a word with that guy. Some things were just beyond acceptable and waking up her son was one of them.

"Just go back to sleep Henry. I'll deal with this." Emma said sweetly to him.

"Miss Swan! Open the door this instant! I know you're there!" Emma heard a voice say behind the door. A voice that definitely wasn't Killian's because that voice belonged to a woman. She couldn't shake the feeling that it sounded somewhat familiar. It wasn't Ruby was it? No, Ruby had a much higher pitch and she couldn't think of a reason why she would be banging the door at 7:26 in the morning. Not that she could think of any woman who would do that.

Emma stood up in defeat slowly stumping towards the door. "Fucking hell…" she said, only hoping that Henry didn't hear that. She was so tired that she didn't even care to put on some pants and opened the door clad in only her underwear and tank top.

Before opening the door, Emma had prepared to scream at the person about how she dares to wake up her and her son this early. But all she could do was stare.

"Finally, Ms. Swan! I've been banging at this door for more than four minutes. I know everything might seem confusing and I know it's early but we really have no time to lose…" Regina continued to ramble on for a minute before she noticed that Emma was looking at her weirdly. "Why are you looking at me like that? Do you remember something?" She asked hopefully.

Yes, Emma did remember. But not what Regina wanted Emma to remember. Because what Emma saw was her ex-fiancé, the person she considered as Henry's other mother at the door. Looking at her in the eyes. There was no screaming coming from Emma. She could only say one thing.

"Regina."


End file.
